


Sunset

by Noona (Chiruzuru)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Sea, beach, i just found some pictures and got inspired lol, idk - Freeform, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiruzuru/pseuds/Noona
Summary: Imagine Jaehyun running toward you in the sunset
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine you're his manager in this fic sfsjdksksk
> 
> Take note of the *

"Thank you for your hard work!" Said the director. The hosts bowed to each other and said their good byes. "See you next week!"

"Good work," you say, handing a glass of water to Jaehyun.

"Thanks," he gulped down the drink and went straight to the changing area. His concept today was a zoo keeper. _He was so cute in those khaki shorts_ , you thought. You checked your notes for today's schedule and found out he's pretty much done for the day. You thought about how much work he has done over the past few weeks and thought he deserved a break.

You looked up some private beaches (or at least as private as it can get) nearby and found one just about an hour away. Perfect.

* *

Jaehyun sat beside you at the back of the car, happily drinking his iced americano, eyes watching the scenery from the window. He looked so tired; his eyebags even more noticeable at the lack of makeup. He tries so hard not to show it but to you, he won't ever be able to hide it.

 _"Manager Nim_ , where are we going?" He suddenly turned to look at you. "This isn't the way to the dorm,"

When you didn't answer immediately, his expression darkened. "I don't have another appointment, do I?"

You shook your head and smiled at him. "You'll see,"

As you drove, the traffic thinned down and you could already see the beach. The sun was already starting to set; the orange sun reflecting against the sparkling sea. It was just the perfect moment.

Finally you arrived. You notice Jaehyun's eyes sparkling with excitement. He grinned at you and ran outside as soon as the driver parked the car.

Good thing there weren't a lot of people around, else the bodyguard would've had trouble protecting Jaehyun when he's running around like that. His deep, hearty laughter could be heard even from miles away. You were glad to see him like this again; free of worries, his smile reaching his eyes and revealing both of his dimples, running around to feel the fresh sea breeze. It made your heart full just seeing him happy. You took out your phone and secretly took some candid photos.

Jaehyun suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at you, his face beaming. He ran toward you, his silhouette defined by the setting sun behind him.

" _Manager!_ " He stood in front of you, a huge grin plastered on his beautiful face. "Thank you!"* He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and gave it a tight squeeze. You felt your heart skip a beat. You were probably blushing but _who cares,_ you thought, as you wrapped your arms on his waist and returned the hug.

"Alright, alright, we don't want another issue," you patted his shoulder. He laughed and apologized.

Jaehyun suddenly handed you his phone. "Take a picture of me, I want to show it to the others,"

\- -

**Author's Note:**

> * I imagine this "thank you" to have been said as "gomapda" (?) in korean or like,,, a more intimate way of saying thank you ,,, i think it's important that i point this out to make it feel more special ㅋㅋㅋ also, i will post the photos that inspired me on my twitter @/noonienoona 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it //


End file.
